


Cauterisation

by StormsBreadth



Series: Bleeding Planet [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (for a given value of gender roles existing), (vampire spit contains weird chemicals), Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Dubious Consent, Lack of Communication, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen adjacent, This is a trashfire, Vaginal Fingering, and I am not sorry, but please check the tags before reading <3, i would say blood drinking as a metaphor for sex but they have actual sex right afterwards, more detailed content warnings in notes, sex following traumatic injury, yes both of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormsBreadth/pseuds/StormsBreadth
Summary: Getting involved with vampire mobsters is a bad idea. Gettinginvolvedwith vampire mobsters in a fucking alleyway of all places is a worse one, but Juno Steel is not known for having good ideas.





	Cauterisation

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like a year ago, got distracted by other projects, remembered it again. Set in the same universe as Oxidisation, but several years earlier. 
> 
> specific details of dubious consent are in the bottom notes. this fic contains passing mentions of genital mutilation, nausea and hypodermic needles but does not go into detail about any of them.

The alleyway isn’t the best hiding place, but Juno’s seen worse. It’s pretty exposed, sure, but their pursuers are apparently slow enough to let a detective sneak in and grab their highest-profile prisoner, so he’s hoping they won’t think to check behind the dumpster before Cecil’s family show up. Juno drags Cecil down behind him, and breathes in deeply. 

The air smells faintly of garbage, but it’s cool and fresh, and more to the point doesn’t carry the sharp, unearthly smell of a vampire bleeding out. It gives Juno a moment to think and clear his head, and check up on the vampire in question. 

Cecil looks… bad. Once Juno stopped supporting him he’d managed to stay upright for all of about ten seconds before collapsing against the dirty brick wall. He’s still there now, head lolling forwards, torso twisted at a weird angle, like he hasn’t quite worked out how to deal with the lack of arm. 

To be fair to him, it has only been an hour. 

The weirdest thing about the whole situation, though, is just how  _ quiet _ Cecil is. In Juno’s experience, which is more extensive than he’d like it to be, Cecil does not shut up. He’s always talking about a show, or a plan, or how awful his family is, or how awful Juno is or, conversely, how great Juno is and how Juno really really needs to come on one of his shows so that Cecil can make him a  _ star _ . Now he’s just still. Not even breathing. 

As if sensing Juno’s gaze, Cecil looks up at him. His eyes are dark, almost black, with the faintest hint of red, gleaming in the city’s dirty light. The look on his face sends a spike of cold into Juno’s heart, because he looks like a monster. 

The thing is, Juno’s used to monsters. He knows full well that Cecil is one of them, a monster in a city of monsters. But mostly, they keep that disguised. They hide their true natures in glitz and glamour and ambition so sharp that you’re bleeding out before you even realise you’ve been cut. Juno can deal with that. It would be a lie to say he isn’t bothered by it, but beautiful, ruthless mobsters are pretty much par for the course in a profession like his. 

But right now Cecil looks monstrous in a new way. His lips curl back into a snarl revealing teeth honed to a knife point. The rest of his skin is pale, almost grey, sunk tight against his bones, what’s left of his make-up only adding to the unnatural, otherworldly look. Cecil’s sunken eyes bore into Juno’s skull with a look that says I am a killer and you are my prey…

Then he falls over. 

‘Shit!’ Juno mutters, hurrying over and crouching down to help Cecil back up. He falls against Juno as soon as he’s upright, trembling slightly. 

‘Blood,’ he mutters. His lips are dry and cracked. ‘I’ve lost, I’ve lost -’ his hazy eyes come to focus on Juno’s face, and an expression of alarm passes over his features. ‘And an arm! There’s no footage of it either Juno, I checked for security cameras when they took the blindfold off and-’ 

He stops again, mid-sentence, staring off into the middle distance. His lips flutter in something approximating words, and he slumps down even further so that he’s no longer leaning against Juno so much as lying on him. 

Juno would not consider himself a vampire expert by any measure, but it’s obvious what Cecil needs right now. It’s the first thing any idiot learns about vampires: they need blood to survive. And given that their only other options are mugging a stranger for their haemoglobin or waiting - hoping - for Cecil’s family to turn up, it looks like it’s going to have to be Juno’s blood on the menu. 

That doesn’t mean he’s happy about it. 

‘Fuck,’ he mutters, then pulls Cecil up, shaking him a bit in the process. His eyes look a lot less threatening when they’re struggling to stay focused on Juno for long enough to glare. ‘Hey, look this isn’t a great time for you to take a nap, alright?’ Cecil stares back uncomprehendingly. Juno clenches his teeth, sighs, and releases. ‘Look, if you need someone to snack on, well, I’m right here. Just don’t go nuts.’

Cecil immediately perks up, and Juno immediately regrets his choices. The other man is more or less crawling over him, pushing Juno back up against the alley wall with renewed vigour and scrabbling at the opening to his shirt. 

‘Argh, fuck, can’t you just go for the wrist like an ordinary creep?’ 

It’s too late for the complaint to actually make it through Cecil’s hunger-addled head. His mouth is already on Juno’s neck, lips tacky with the remains of his lip gloss. Juno can feel his pulse quicken as Cecil’s cold tongue runs over his neck honing in on an appropriate artery. It’s… not an unpleasant sensation. Actually quite the opposite: Juno’s having to think quite hard about things like ‘mob bosses’ and ‘danger’ and ‘Cecil’s missing arm’ to stop his body reacting to the way that Cecil’s nestled between Juno’s hips, and the light touch of his tongue across Juno’s sensitive skin. 

Then Cecil’s biting him, and most thoughts drain quickly from his head. 

It’s quick to start. There’s a brief, cold sensation like an antiseptic wipe. Then there’s a pain that’s so sharp it feels euphoric, as Juno’s pulse grows louder and quicker, his heart hammers in his chest and it feels as though his veins are going to burst through his skin. Everything is just so much - he feels himself cry out but he can’t hear it over the noise of his blood rushing in his ears. 

The bite  _ hurts _ . It hurts a lot, and not like taking blood. It’s not the bruise of a needle, cold and clinical. The rush of endorphins is permeating Juno’s entire body, combined with whatever the fuck Cecil’s going going on in his spit - dopamine, morphine, the imaginitively named ‘vampirin’. Juno’s studied the science, he knows that the cocktail of chemicals has been carefully developed by millennia of natural selection into something that will give their victim one hell of a high while their blood gets drained. 

He takes a steadying breath, trying to ground himself in his surroundings rather than float up onto the high. He’s sitting on an alleyway floor. One of his hands is digging into the tarmac. It’s cold, and the air smells of pollution. Cecil’s slender form is pressed up against his chest and he’s moaning softly in a way that Juno can feel more than hear. That feeling, combined with, well, everything, sends a jolt right down Juno’s front into his cock. Without thinking, he shifts his hips up against Cecil, gasping at the sudden pleasure. 

He freezes. That was definitely the wrong message to send. 

There’s a pain in his neck again. It’s slightly different from the first time: now it’s the feeling of the fangs coming out, rather than going in. 

Cecil seems dazed when he pulls away. There’s a smudge of blood on his upper lip now and Juno doesn’t want to think about the state his neck has been left in. Doesn’t want to think about much at all, actually.Especially not the fact that, for all he wants to faint looking at it, Cecil licking the blood off his teeth is kind of hot. 

‘Junebuuug,’ he says, voice gone sing-song. Juno can’t tell if it’s from the recent trauma, the blood high, or just an unfortunate side effect of his personality. ‘You are interested in me!’

There are a lot of things Juno could say here. He could point out that Cecil has just flooded his system with what are, effectively, drugs. He could point out that getting a hard-on doesn’t necessarily indicate that you want to fuck someone. More to the point, he could point out that Cecil has just lost an  _ arm _ and that he’s swaying slightly and that they’re in an alleyway hiding from the mob right now. He could point out any number of extremely good and legitimate reasons that the two of them having sex - in general,  _ particularly _ right now - is a terrible idea. 

On the other hand, Juno is not known for staying away from terrible ideas. 

Rather than saying any of these things, he pushes himself forward and kisses Cecil Kanagawa. 

Cecil gasps in surprise and Juno hesitates for a second, regretting his life choices a whole five minutes earlier than expected. But then the gasp turns into a moan and Cecil presses up and into the kiss. His tongue presses eagerly up against Juno’s lips and he opens his mouth obediently.

Their tongues meet. He can taste his own blood in Cecil’s mouth, bitter and metallic. It makes him feel slightly nauseous and lightheaded, even more than just the feeding had, but he doesn’t pull away. He puts a hand on Cecil’s face instead and runs his fingers over his strange, cold face. It doesn’t feel like a human’s face, all fleshy and yielding. It feels like soft leather, stretched out and laid against steel. 

He doesn’t focus on that. He focuses on the feeling of Cecil’s legs between his thighs and the wet movement of their mouths, the soft noises that Cecil makes. 

There’s something strange about the way he kisses that Juno can’t quite put his finger on. Well, there’s a lot that’s strange about the kisses. Cecil’s mouth is weirdly dry and his tongue isn’t warm, it’s almost like making out with the scenery, except that the scenery is kissing back. But that’s pretty much what Juno expected from a vampire, and this is… something else. 

It’s something about the angle he keeps coming in at, the way he withdraws then comes back. He’s shaky, his movements jerky but purposeful. He pulls away again and Juno opens his eyes (when did they shut? He doesn’t quite know) to ask what’s going on.

He doesn’t get the chance. 

Before he can do anything other than open his mouth, Cecil’s got his hand fisted in Juno’s shirt and is pulling them both up to standing in a show of strength that makes Juno’s pupils dilate and his erection get just a little more insistent. 

Cecil’s eyes flick downwards, and his tongue flicks out. A hint of fang gleams in the alley lights, but only for a second before Cecil is kissing Juno again, and now fumbling with his belt as well. The fleeting touches against Juno’s cock mean that he has to bite down to prevent himself from moaning out loud. Unfortunately the only thing he has to bite down against is Cecil’s lower lip, which has the unintended side effect that Cecil moans out loud instead. 

Cecil gets his belt undone and flies open with surprising dexterity, given the circumstances. His cool fingers wrap around Juno’s cock and he jerks his head back, away from the kiss, gasping. 

The brick wall behind him is closer than he expected. There’s a sudden pain at the back of his head and his vision blooms with darkness and stars, at the same time as Cecil makes a noise of surprise. The feeling of his body up against Juno’s disappears, and there’s a thud. By the time Juno’s vision clears, he can see that Cecil is no longer standing, but instead sprawled on the alley floor, his face contorted with rage and frustration as he tries to get back up with one fewer limb than he’s used to.

‘Hey,’ Juno starts, guilt crawling into his stomach like venomous snakes. ‘Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this right now -’

There’s a huff, and Cecil’s back on his knees. 

‘Worried, Junebug?’ he asks, voice coy and eyelashes fluttering. It’s pretty convincing, but it’s also a shade higher than normal and there’s just a hint of strain to his voice, and these are the things that Juno knows to look out for. ‘How sweet. Don’t be, it’s all part of the show. You’ll notice I’m somewhere much more convenient now.’

He’s managed to manoeuvre himself while speaking, so now he’s kneeling directly in front of Juno’s crotch. He leaves his mouth slightly open when he’s finished speaking, lips wet, flushed. His eyes hold Juno’s gaze for a second before they’re off again, darting around the alley, and he tilts his head slightly to get a better angle. He looks… pornographic. 

‘What?’ Juno asked, stupidly, thrown off kilter by Cecil’s expression. He realises before Cecil can respond though: ‘No. You’re not putting your fangs anywhere near my penis. Not happening.’ He doesn’t even want to think about what it must look like for a vampire right now, thick and dark and swollen with blood. That’s a turn off if ever there was one. 

‘I’m not going to castrate you in an  _ alley _ Juno,’ Cecil replies, looking at Juno like he’s an idiot. ‘The lighting is terrible, the set-up is all wrong and we’ve barely had any build-up. Are you going to let me suck your dick or are you going to be stubborn and terrible?’

‘Oh, you know me,’ Juno says. ‘Always stubborn and terrible.’ Cecil pulls away, frowning, about to make a comment, and Juno decides that he would rather take the risk of bleeding to death through his genitals than continue to argue with Cecil, and adds: ‘But sure, great, whatever.’ 

Cecil looks irritatingly smug for a second, but before Juno can change his mind and deck him he tosses some hair out of his face and swallows Juno’s cock to the base in one smooth movement. Juno shudders bodily and brings his fist up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles to keep from crying out loud. 

Cecil’s good at this. His head bobs up and down Juno’s shaft quickly and none too gently, but true to his word he doesn’t get his teeth involved. It doesn’t take Juno long to reach orgasm - he feels it building quickly and barely has enough time to mutter a warning to Cecil, before his legs are shaking and brightness is washing over him.

When he opens his eyes again, he’s looking at the stars, tiny and distant. He catches his breath for a second and redoes his trousers, before looking down at Cecil again. His eyes are bright, and his face is covered in Juno’s come. 

Another of the many, many reasons this was a terrible idea. That said though, Juno’s cock is still intact so it could be worse. Cecil pushes some hair out of his face, shifting his weight to offset the movement, already getting used to the lack of weight on his side. Say what you liked about Cecil, he  _ was  _ clever. That was most of what made him so terrifying. 

He preens a little under Juno’s gaze, treating the streetlamp like a spotlight, and something clicks into place in Juno’s mind. The little movements, the way he’s been angling his head. The way he’d kissed with more tongue outside their mouths than in. He’s been performing this entire time. 

Juno’s blood runs cold. He looks around, checking the alley entrance, the sky, the darkened windows of the buildings next to them. 

There’s nothing. 

Well, nothing visible. Sure, there might be hidden cameras somewhere. But in Juno’s experience, the Kanagawa family aren’t normally subtle enough to actually hide their ‘hidden’ cameras, and unless Cecil’s kidnapping was the single best planned act of the century they wouldn’t have any reason to bug a random alleyway. 

Which… suggests that they haven’t, and Cecil’s just doing this because… because… 

Juno does not have the mental capacity to follow that train of thought right now, or possibly ever, and definitely not while sober, so when Cecil asks whether he looks pretty Juno doesn’t actually respond, just pulls the man up and kisses him. 

He’s going to hate himself for this in the morning. Hell, he hates himself for this now. Cecil has his one good hand in Juno’s hair again and is whining desperately into his mouth. Juno can taste his own come on the man’s tongue and it’s midway between hot and disgusting, but if nothing else it helps him work out which of his options is going to make him hate himself marginally less than the others.

Cecil, helpfully, is not wearing much by way of outerwear. The buttons to his pants are easy to access and Juno has the manual dexterity to undo them one-handed. Cecil gasps, whether from pleasure or surprise Juno can’t tell, but his fingers curl against Juno’s scalp and his hips buck against Juno’s hand, so he takes it as a good sign and shoves his hand into Cecil’s underwear.

He’s dripping wet. 

Juno resolves not to think too hard about this, not to dwell on which one of ‘escaping incredible violence’, ‘sucking dick’ or, the worst option of all, ‘Juno’ have done the work of getting him so aroused. He focuses instead on what, exactly, is going to make Cecil gasp the loudest.

Whatever he’s doing, it seems to be working. He’s got two fingers inside him, and Cecil is a whining mess. His arm is clawing at Juno’s hair and back and neck and he’s got a leg wrapped around Juno’s body to get better traction and let him cant his hips against the heel of Juno’s hand. Juno thrusts his fingers inside him, curling them slightly, and Cecil moans loudly enough to make Juno’s heart to for a second, because if he doesn’t shut up someone is going to come along and wonder what the fuck is happening. If they’re lucky it’ll be one of the goons trying to kill them a few minutes ago. If they’re unlucky it’ll be one of the Kanagawas’ retainers.

On the list of ‘things Juno Steel doesn’t want circulating the aethernet’, a video of him getting Cecil Kanagawa off in an alleyway is pretty fucking high. He cuts off Cecil’s next cry of ‘Ah! Juno!’ with a hand clamped over his mouth so all that comes out is the ‘Ah! J-’ and then he’s mumbling against Juno’s hand, lips fluttering over Juno’s palm, light and surprisingly pleasant. Less pleasant is something wet and kind of sticky against his hand - semen, he assumes. 

‘Shut up,’ Juno says against Cecil’s neck. He kisses it afterwards and feels Cecil tremble, then kisses up the line of his neck to his ears. He bites gently at his earlobe, feeling the heavy, cold metal of Cecil’s numerous piercings smooth against his lips, letting them click against his teeth. They’re some kind of fancy metal that just clicks gently, rather than sending jarring feelings up through his skull. Juno tugs on them, and Cecil whines against his palm.

Juno bites Cecil’s neck. He’s rewarded with a short sharp breath, and the feeling of Cecil grinding down against Juno’s fingers. It’s a funny sort of situation. His blunt teeth do nothing against the vampire’s smooth, pale throat.

‘I said shut up,’ he mutters.

‘I - I can’t Juno, I can’t, fuck, I’m - I’ his voice is muffled around Juno’s hands. His teeth scratch against Juno’s palm, making a stinging little cut. He reflexively draws his hand away, shaking it to get rid of the sensation. 

Juno expected Cecil to be a lot louder once the hand covering his mouth was removed, but actually he falls silent, his movements reduced to brief, minute thrusts up against Juno's fingers. Juno straightens up slightly to look Cecil in the face. His eyes are shut, head tipped back against the brick wall and mouth open in an extended gasp. There’s still a smear of come on his cheek, which Juno takes a moment to wipe away, triggering the tiniest of whimpers. Now that he’s looking properly, he can see that every line of Cecil's body is fraught with tension. Juno pulls his hand away for a second and Cecil whines, eyelashes fluttering, threatening to open again.

They don’t have time to draw this out. Rather than pull away and attempt to keep him on the edge for longer, Juno dives in again, moving his fingers back and forth quickly, not caring if he’s being rough. The tension breaks a few seconds later and Cecil is shuddering against him, babbling fragments of sentences as his hand scrabbles against Juno’s back. Juno doesn’t bother to keep him quiet, just wraps an arm around him to keep him upright as he comes. 

He still again after a few seconds, panting shallowly. Juno pulls his hand back, wipes it on his pants. Cecil is leaning against the wall, and for a moment he looks soft. Vulnerable in a way that Juno hasn’t seen him before. 

There’s a sound from outside the alleyway - cars, from the sound of it, and voices. He leaps away from Cecil, ready to run again, or shoot someone, or whatever turns out to be necessary. When he looks around the edge and sees who’s there, unfortunately the answer turns out to be ‘none of the above’. The Kanagawa media machine has found them, camerapeople and crew already spilling out of the vehicles, the lights of a medical vehicle shining towards the back. He looks back to Cecil, who appears to have recognised the sound of his family’s goons. He pushes himself off the wall and stumbles until he’s leaning against Juno. He looks pathetic, but the vulnerability is gone.

‘Come on Junebug!’ he says. There’s a tiny tremor in his voice, so minute that Juno might have imagined it. ‘It’s showtime!’ 

Juno is lightheaded, whether from the blood loss, the adrenaline or the crushing weight of his bad life choices he can’t say, but he moves forward anyway, hiding his face in the collar of his coat and against the upper part of Cecil’s shoulder.  


Showtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> content warnings: in this fic, two characters have sex in an alley having just escaped a situation where one of them lost a limb. One of the characters is a vampire who feeds on the other character in a manner portrayed as sensual/intimate. while consent is given for the feeding, they don't discuss anything to do with it, and the feeding induces ecstatic feelings in a drug-like manner. both characters consent to sex, but it is implied that one character is mostly doing this to shut the other up, and both characters have an unhealthy relationship towards both sex and each other.


End file.
